This invention relates to a plastic device for supporting pipes, cords and other elongate objects.
Generally as means for supporting pipes, cords and other elongate objects, there have been proposed numerous devices molded integrally of a plastic material (U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,187, 4,061,299 and 4,131,285, for example). These conventional devices have had a general construction comprising a strip, and an engaging part and an engaged part provided respectively at one end and at the other end of the strip, whereby a pipe, cord or some other elongate object to be supported is secured in position by having the strip wrapped round the elongate object and bringing the engaging part and the engaged part into mutual union. To compensate possible variation in the diameter of elongate objects to be supported, such a conventional device generally incorporates a plurality of engaging parts or engaged parts. Since the plurality of engaging or engaged parts inevitably rely on one strip, the binding force tends to concentrate below the thin strip and consequently cause an unwanted deformation in the corresponding part of the elongate object being supported. To have the elongate object bound powerfully, the strip which is generally formed in a length slightly greater than the wrapping length is wrapped round the object and then is stretched amply to impart desired binding force to the object. The device, therefore, does not necessarily exhibit good workability.